Miguel Rivera
|pets = Dante |friends = Héctor, Dante, Imelda, Pepita, Frida Kahlo, Cecilia, Gustavo, Chicharrón, The Riveras, Ernesto de la Cruz (formerly) |enemies = Ernesto de la Cruz, Pepita (briefly) |likes = Día de los Muertos, his family, music, tamales, tacos, bread of the dead, Héctor, Ernesto de la Cruz (formerly), performing in front of others |dislikes = Having arguments with his family, his grandmother's temper, Imelda's ban on music, performing in front of others (formerly), Ernesto de la Cruz }}Miguel Rivera 'is the protagonist of the 2017 film, ''Coco. Background Miguel Rivera was born to Enrique and Luisa Rivera. He was seven years younger than his cousin, Abel and two years younger than his cousin, Rosa. Unlike the rest of his family, Miguel gained a love of music from his great-great-grandfather and great-great-grandmother after being inspired by Ernesto de la Cruz. However, MIguel's love of music probably surfaced earlier when his great-grandmother, Mama Coco hummed to him when he was a baby. Though Miguel became a skilled guitarist and singer, he never performed in front of people. Miguel hid his enthusiasm from the rest of the family and worked in the family shop as a shoeshiner, even making the attic a hideout. His hideout was also used by Coco when she was younger, and it was a place where both of them could escape from their family's expectations. Almost every year, Miguel was told of how his great great grandmother, Imelda had banned music after her husband had left to raise her daughter, Coco alone. At an unknown point, Miguel adopted the street dog, Dante, as a pet, naming after Ernesto de la Cruz's horse. Abilities Miguel is a talented guitarist and singer. He taught himself how to play the guitar watching the de la Cruz movies, as he hits the right notes beautifully. Miguel's family later is amused when he plays the guitar, getting the skills from his Papá Héctor. He is also quick-witted in coming up with plans Miguel is also very fast on his feet, being able to evade Pepita and the security at Marigold Central Station. Possessions *'''Photograph of Héctor, Imelda, and Coco: Miguel owned the photo of his great-great-grandparents and great-grandmother. He took the photo with him when he angrily ran away from his family. It was later restored on the family ofrenda. *'Héctor's guitar: '''Miguel inherited Héctor's guitar after it was revealed that Ernesto de la Cruz was ''not ''the original owner of the guitar. He played it when it was not on display. Personality Miguel is a dreamer, wishing to follow his heart in singing and playing the guitar. He is a kind-hearted twelve year old boy who loves his family dearly. Miguel showed kindness towards others, especially towards Dante, a stray dog and feeding him treats even when the dog can't do the trick Miguel wants him to do. Having a passion for music, Miguel keeps it hidden from the rest of the family. The only ones aware of it are his great-grandmother, Coco, and Dante .He shares the passion of music with his Papa Héctor and Mama Imelda. At the end of his journey, Miguel has learned that family is more important, even to music .He is able to retain his love for both of them when restoring Héctor's memories and getting his family to lifting the ban on music. However, deep down, Miguel is a very familial person, as he doesn't like arguing with his family or likes his grandparents' wrath. He wrote "Proud Corazon" to show his love for his family, evident by the lyrics, "Our love for each other will live on forever. It should be noted that Miguel used to have a fear performing in front of others However, he gave up the fear after his grandfather, Héctor, advised how to get rid of his nerves. Miguel is also stubborn, noted during his argument with Imelda that they were both stubborn in being both for and against music respectively. Later, during the book, ''A Story About Music Shoes, and Family, Imelda notes that Miguel is the most stubborn boy she ever met. The deceased Riveras claim that the stubborn nature is something he inherited from Mamá Imelda. Also, like his great-great-grandfather, Miguel is a well-meaning boy who helps others, such as agreeing to put up Héctor's photo when he returned to the Land of the Living. A defiant and kind boy, Miguel loves his family and his friends and willingly would go to the ends of the earth to save them. For example, Even during a scuffle between the Riveras and the security guards, he immediately assaulted the security guard who was attacking his Mama Imelda. After learning Héctor would be forgotten and that he was his great-great-grandfather, Miguel wanted to save Héctor from suffering the Final Death by helping Mama Coco remember the lullabye he sung her. Miguel was also a key role in mending Imelda and Héctor's relationship, as he revealed Imelda that Héctor was trying to return home to her and Coco but De la Cruz murdered him before she could get home. Miguel even encouraged Imelda to sing and Héctor to playing the guitar, which in turn, ignited a romantic spark between Héctor and Imelda. Miguel is also quite resourceful and witty, being able to come up with plans, especially when going to steal back Héctor's photo from Ernesto. Back then Miguel used to idolize Ernesto de la Cruz until he was the one who murdered Héctor for his own songs. He learned to be the true musician from Héctor, his true great-great-grandfather, and embraced both his love for music and the love he held for his family. Though defiant, rambunctious, and stubborn, Miguel is a boy who loves his family very much. In the end, he has also become a proud older brother to his younger sister, Socorro, proudly telling her all about their family. Trivia * Miguel's and Hector's last name, Rivera, is homage to Jonas Rivera, a film producer who worked with Pixar ANimation Studios since 1994. * Has a dimple on one side of his cheek when smiling, similar to his actor Anthony Gonzolas and his great great grandfather, Hector. Category:Coco characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Main protagonists Category:Animated characters Category:Humans